Speak
by Hell's Author
Summary: Olivia has her own probleams...like the fact that she doesnt talk. Well could you blame her? Her familys dead from a fire that she now has scars from...Now in the burn unit at the hospital she gets a new roomie Harvey Dent who has a...visitor... Joker OC
1. Foster Homes and Burn Marks

_And that's the weather for today in wonderful Gotham City!_

*click*

_Good news for egg lovers!_

*click*

_The family was brutally killed their bodies were inside the house when it was burned to the ground. Only one person in the family survived the daughter, Olivia. She has refused to do a press meeting but we know she is in the hospital with horrible burns. The police suspect…_

Olivia turned off the television, tilting her head forward slightly as some tears fell down the side of her cheek and dripped off her chin. Her brown hair, tied in to a braid brushed against her arms. She hated it hated, hated, hated it! It wasn't fair! Why did she have to be alive why her family was dead?

It couldn't even be counted as alive really she thought as she looked at her arms. Horrible scared, but her arms. They looked like a small child took a pink and red crayon and scribbled up and down her arms; from wrist to the middle of her forearm on the left and shoulder to elbow on her right.

Olivia had dark brown shoulder length hair her face and what was left of her "pure" un-scarred skin she had pale ivory skin and grass green eyes. She had a fair face all in all, she had dark circles under her eyes too but that was because she wasn't sleeping.

"Olivia?"

She glanced over to the door in her hospital room, and inwardly groaned. It was Mrs. Smith. Mrs. Smith was a lady who worked for the foster care program for the city, and she had been nagging Olivia day and night for her to join the program. Olivia refused by a simple nod and ever since then she had come back. Every. Single. Day.

Mrs. Smith walked in and made herself at home wearing a purple suit as always. Olivia always thought she looked like a plum, if she ever wore blue she would have looked like a blueberry. Olivia thought inwardly laughing.

"I got some new news that you might find interesting!" she smiled excitedly. "Harvey Dent is going to be in this room! Right in here with you!"

Olivia just stared at her.

Mrs. Smith sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know this is childish! You can't go on for the rest of your life not talking just because you don't feel like it. For goodness sakes this is poppy-cock!" She glanced at the clock and gasped "O dear, I'm late sorry dear but I have to leave now" And with that Mrs. Smith bounced up and hurried out the door.

Olivia looked around her room it was large for a hospital she guessed, and the other bed that was in her room was bound to be occupied sooner or later while she was trapped here. She knew that Harvey Dent was working for the D.A., but why would he need to stay in the hospital. He must have a really bad burn for him to be in the emergency burn unit.

She didn't want to move… She didn't want to talk or live or…anything really. Her head flopped to the side so she was staring at the bed across the room, imagining the great and majestic Harvey Dent there. She wondered if he would talk to her, or even notice her, if he would have visitors that would come and try and talk to her… She feel asleep thinking about it…

* * *

Authors Note - I have to many stories going on..... Im gonna start getting threats if i dont update my other stories xD lol

well its a start

and a insight

:D look forward to a joker in a skirt next chapy


	2. Hello Harvey Dentthe misadventures SM!

Chapter 2 – Hello Harvey Dent and the misadventures of Skirt Man

* * *

When Olivia woke up she noticed a few things, someone had wrapped her arms in clean, white bandages; two was that her heart monitor wasn't the only one beeping away, that and there was a very… weird nurse in her room to say the least. She? He? It was hovering over the man, which she assumed was Harvey, in the bed beside her.

It very much needed to shave its legs, or put on some pants, she wasn't sure… It was either very Scottish or gay or both; she couldn't decide. It was fairly tall and had broad shoulders that were hunched over the bed muttering to Harvey. She could see Harvey, he was very handsome, which made her wonder again why he was in the hospital. Their was nothing wrong with him that she could see… It cackled for a moment straitening its form it was like it grew almost a head easily.

She thought to herself thinking that she would be lucky if she hit even its shoulder she was barely 5'5" when he looked to be easily 6' foot-ish. She settled on it being a him, since he was so tall and all… He must just have a fetish for skirts or something. Harvey's arm raised pointing to a dresser, the man looked over at it and walked over to it while Harvey raised himself out of the bed his visible eye glancing over at her.

"What are you lookin' at freak?" He snarled at her, tossing back the covers.

Olivia looked away pulling her covers up to her nose, wishing for the millionth time that she was anywhere else but there… Apparently that was also the first time skirt man noticed her as well. Since he turned around looking at her, his eyes were shining like something he was planning had just got better… He walked back to the bed tossing the clothes at Harvey.

"You have five minutes…" The skirt man said, putting extra emphasis on the middle of the words… making it sound even odder… Harvey picked up the pile and struggled to his feet leaving the room…

"Why hell-o there bea_u_tiful," He did it again, putting emphasis on the wrong letters, he walked toward the foot of her bed picking up the clipboard that was hanging on the bed. He flipped it open glancing at it. "So you're the one that everyone is making a fuss about…"

Olivia looked up at him biting her lip, clutching her blankets, shaking. But she looked him in the eye, not daring to tear her eyes away trying to avoid staring at the rest of his face.

He smiled chuckling, leaning forward he asked, "Do ya wanna know how I got these scars?

Olivia looked at him he had sharp, cold brown eyes that had just a drop of insanity in them. "Ya see when I was a little boy, my father would come home after a long long long day at work" he spat out the words like they were drenched in poison, "Some days before he would come home he'd stop by and get a drink with the boys… sometimes a drink turned into two…And two would turn into ten…. Ya get the picture doll face?" Slowly he licked his lips his tounge crawling over them wetting them down with saliva "Are you Olivia Williams?" He pulled out a knife twirling in his fingers lightly…

Olivia eyes started flooding with tears and sobbing silently she nodded. She was Olivia Williams the last survivor of her family after the mob killed them and locked her in their house, and lit it on fire… Slowly she started nodding looking down at her sheets.

The Joker smiled crazily "Well then doll face your coming with me" He grabbed her wrist tightly dragging her out of the room… Her atempt struggles were nothing for his caveman logic. Tossing her over his shoulder he walked out of the hospital; Harvey already long gone...

* * *

Special Thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter ^^

Im going to be gone for a week and a half or two (its ify) so itll be a couple weeks till you get another update

to all those who were asking for joker i pointed out in my authors note last chapter that i was haveing him in this one .

just fyi

R & R


	3. Welcome to Paradise… Not

** DISCLAIMER: Characters and Situations of The Dark Knight are the property of [_Insert long list of copyright holders_]. **

****

Produced for the enjoyment of other fans, and not for profit. Please don't sue as I have no money.

However as i am creator of the OC i do own her

mwhahahahaha

cough

* * *

Chapter One Chapter 3 Welcome to Paradise…. Not

Olivia woke up, her arms wrapped around her knees tightly as she started to realize that her head felt like it was going too spilt in two. Inwardly groaning she slid her hands up cradling her head, her eyes clenched shut trying to avoid the light that was trying to sneak under her eyelids. Soon she forced herself to open her eyes as she tried to remember where she was and how she got there, she scanned the room, even though it looked more like a cage with the chain link fence in place of the walls. There was a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling, wires hanging out at odd angles, occasionally it flickered on and off…

She wondered where she was for a moment, panic rising in the pit of hers stomach, crawling up her throat. She could feel the scream about to come out but just as her mouth felt like it was going to be ripped apart she shoved her hand over her mouth, and bit down on her lip hard enough so that she felt blood trickling into her mouth.

Her mind flashed back, the joker grabbing her ripping her from her bed forcing a mask over her face and some weird tasting air and then….nothing… it was like someone had erased that part of her mind, like someone had removed all the memories that had happened since the hospital from her brain.

Then it was like the world had caught up with her body, her head ached from whatever he gave her. Her arms….tears streamed down her face, her arms burned, at the hospital she was on pain medication; but here she had nothing. Her eyes scanned the room focusing on the side table where a water bottle was standing, and next to it were two small white pills. Olivia didn't care what they were, if it killed her fine, if it got rid of the pain hallelujah. She forced herself to sit upright and reached out to grab the water bottle, drinking some before popping the pills in and swallowing. Soon enough she assumed she was feeling lightheaded and was forced to sit back down on the bed, her vision blurred but she was able to tell that someone, or something had just entered her room.

"He He, Ha Ha, Ho Ho, I see you found the pills-ah?" His voice was dark, he dragged a chair behind him setting it down in front of her and then sitting in it. "Olivia…" his voice was rough; the way he said her name sent chills down her back. He cackled "I've seen you, o yes I have, I have seen you on the television. Why don't you create quite the splash…" He pulled a knife out of his jacket throwing it up in the air and catching its blade then throwing it back up and catching it by the handle; he repeated this gesture a few times.

Olivia watched him studying him, forcing her vision to focus on his face. She wanted to ask why a man was wearing clown makeup, and what happened to his face, she wanted to know what he wanted with her, and what he planned to do with. But she didn't ask any of that, she just held her arms to her side and stared at him with her large green eyes.

His spine was curled in his current position, resting his elbows upon his knees watching her, his eyes picking up every flicker of movement, every tremor, and every emotion that passed through her eyes.

Suddenly he jumped tackling her pinning her to the bed, the knife he was playing with glistening in his hand, shoving the blade into her mouth.

"Now, I want you. I want you to tell me why I shouldn't ah… **kill** you… why I should bother keeping you around…" He reinforced his seriousness by pulling the blade against her cheek. The inside of Olivia's mouth started to fill with blood; she gagged starting to choke on the blood she forced herself to cough some of it out, it spilling onto her hospital gown. Her arms scrambled looking for something to grab on to, to hit him with, anything. Eventually she just kept squirming pounding her small fists against him one of them grabbing his hand wrapping around the outside, trying to pull it back.

He studied her, cackling at her futile attempts to remove him from his position on top of her. She was easily half the size of her, and yet she still tried to fight back. She didn't cry out in pain. She didn't beg for her life. She didn't even talk; he was starting to think she might be a mute but then…

"Please…"

He paused for a moment; the sound was so quite that he almost missed it. He grinned his eyes filling to the brim madness. _He_ had gotten her to talk, not some nosey social worker; but he, the Joker. He pulled the knife out of her mouth and dragged it down her throat resting it there for a moment...

"Please…? Please what-tah?" He leaned forward his face inches from hers.

Her eyes showed horror, panic, anxiety, and yet there was a certain level of calmness there mixed in with the chaos.

Then suddenly something snapped inside of him, he shoved her and got off the bed kicking the chair aside, splinters flying off it. Stalking out of the room slamming the doors shut…

Olivia froze then, staying still for over an hour not daring to move, tears still streaming down her face. Why had the Joker left so suddenly? Why didn't he kill her? What happened? And more importantly how was she going to get out of this mad house?

* * *

Authors Note - Sorry it took so long to update . life and all caught up. But hey its here now, so if you love me youll review. Good Karma goes to those who review and if enough good karma comes then perhaps another chapter.

please R/R


End file.
